Kawaii 5-0
by Ren Li94
Summary: Cinco amigas, Cinco corazones, cada una tan diferente pero a la misma vez tan igual, ¿Qué pasa cuando en menos de un segundo todo lo que has construido se derrumba?, ellas tendrán que aprender a luchar por sus sueños , a escuchar a su corazón y dejarse llevar por la magia del amor.


Kawaii 5-0

_Quien dijo que el amor y la amistad verdadera no existen _

Capítulo 0: Terminan las vacaciones

_**(Fushimi-Kioto 11:30 p.m.)**_

-Hasta mañana mamá.- me despedí de ella que aún se encontraba en el estudio y luego subí a mi habitación.

Antes de dormir decidí dar un último vistazo desde mi balcón. –''_Que hermoso''_.- pensé mientras veía el enorme jardín que se encontraba ante mis ojos. Estaba lleno de grandes árboles y flores de una gran variedad, habían desde rosas, claveles, margaritas hasta mis favoritas, pero estas se encontraban alejadas de las demás. Solo se encontraban iluminadas por la brillante luz de la luna, lo que las hacía ver todavía más bellas que en la mañana y todo gracias a la primavera.

Primavera, no será la mejor estación para la mayoría de adolescentes de mi edad, pero si para mí. Luego del gran frio que causa el invierno, no hay nada mejor que sentir la brisa de la primavera, poder salir de casa y encontrarte con un gran espectáculo de colores en cada esquina, es totalmente maravilloso, pero lo mejor de todo, son las vacaciones. Aquí no tengo que asistir a esa tonta escuela, no veo a esos odiosos profesores o recibo esas clases aburridas, las matemáticas, como las odio, ah y lo mejor de todo, permanezco a mil Kilómetros de distancia de esas niñas engreídas que tenía como compañeras, cuantas veces roge por que llegara el momento en que nunca más tuviera que ver a esas arpías. Pase todas mis vacaciones recibiendo en casa clases de piano y violín, mis instrumentos favoritos y clases de inglés ya que según mamá es fundamental en los negocios dominarlo a la perfección. Solo me interesaba salir de casa para ir a las prácticas de tenis y ajedrez. Pasaba horas leyendo, escribiendo, pintando y escuchando música en mi habitación o en el jardín o salía a mi escondite. Mi vida social desde que ingrese a la secundaria es deplorable. Estudie en un internado de Tokio que era solo para ''señoritas'' y nunca logre llevarme con ninguna, todas mis compañeras eran iguales, chicas plásticas que solo se juntaban para hablar de las demás a sus espaldas, de moda y de chicos, por lo que pase mis años de secundaria totalmente sola, intente llevarme con ellas pero no es mi culpa que sean tan aburridas, no tienen idea de lo que es diversión. En los recesos solía cruzarme al internado de al frente que era el de los chicos y observaba las prácticas deportivas, era muy entretenido ver a los novatos fallar los tiros o tropezarse con el balón.

Por suerte ya termine la secundaria y empezare la preparatoria, mañana es la ceremonia de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes y eso me tiene muy contenta, podre iniciar desde cero y quizás con un poco de suerte podre conocer personas que sean agradable y hacer amigos, sería excelente que mi madre ya no me reclamara por no llevar visitas a la casa. La preparatoria central de Kioto que es donde estudiare queda a unos cuantos minutos de casa por lo que puedo llegar caminando, a mi madre no le gustó mucho la idea, prefería que me llevara su chofer pero no es nada que unos pucheros no puedan arreglar.

Casi lo olvido mi nombre es Ren, hija mayor del matrimonio Kitamura, desde pequeña he llevado mi cabello largo es color negro azabache y ondulado, mis ojos son negros violáceos pero siempre están cubiertos con mis lentes, soy delgada y tengo una estatura normal, mi personalidad es extraña ya que soy demasiado risueña y alegre para ser una chica solitaria, soy responsable y honesta, odio las mentiras y siempre cumplo mis promesas, pero también soy muy despistada y me distraigo fácilmente, soy necia y muy decidida, creo que eso saque de papá, él dice que seré buena para los negocios.

Un fuerte ventarrón me saco de mis pensamientos.

''_Está empezando a hacer frio, creo que mejor entro''_. Vi por última vezel anochecer y entre a mi habitación, cerré las cortinas azulesy apague las luces, solo deje prendida la lámpara que estaba en mi mesita de noche y me acosté, me arrope completamente. Di varias vueltas antes de que el sueño se empezara a apoderar de mí.

-''_Descansa mi querido Yuki''_.- fue mi último pensamiento antes de pasar a manos de Morfeo.

_**(Osaka 10: 45 p.m.)**_

-Hija ya estamos por llegar.- aviso mamá

Perfecto son las diez y yo recién regresando a casa. Luego de unas grandiosas vacaciones en Osaka junto a mi gran familia, mañana empiezo las clases en la preparatoria central de Kioto donde estudiare mis últimos tres años de estudios secundarios antes de entrar a la universidad. Soy Akari Kimura, la luz de mi familia, tengo el cabello negro azulado largo y lacio, mis ojos son de un lindo color café claro y soy alta, me encanta mi estatura, mi carácter es muy fuerte y temperamental, me gusta pelear y molestar, es mi mayor fuente de diversión, pero también tengo lados buenos, me gusta ayudar y tengo la capacidad de alegrar hasta a la persona más triste del mundo. Mi mejor amiga se llama Aoi Miyamoto y siempre salimos juntas pero en estas vacaciones no la vi mucho debido a mi viaje. Estas vacaciones las disfrute mucho. Entre mis padres, abuelos y tíos compraron una casa en las afueras de Osaka es como nuestra casa de campo. Aprendí a montar a caballo, trepar árboles, lo mejor era nuestras caminatas que terminaban en largas horas de diversión en el rio, aprendí mucho de la vida de campo y quedamos en que en las próximas vacaciones volveremos. Ahora me encuentro en el avión a pocas horas de llegar a mi ciudad y a casa para descansar antes de que amanezca e ir a la escuela, esta queda a unos minutos de mi casa. Mis primas como viven en Yamashina y yo en Fushimi en Kioto no podremos asistir a las mismas preparatorias y eso me entristece un poco porque somos muy unidas, todos los fines de semana vienen a mi casa o yo voy a las suyas, pero bueno me tengo que acostumbrar. No estoy asustada por empezar en un nuevo instituto ya que el antiguo era mixto y aprendí a cuidarme bien. Muchas de mis ex compañeras y amigas van a ingresar al mismo, lo único que me molesta un poco es que mi vecino, el agradable y encantador Taiki Satou, según mis primas que son sus grandes admiradoras, asistirá también a mi escuela y no es que no me agrade, pero por alguna razón que no conozco siempre que intentamos llevar una conversación normal terminamos discutiendo, que a veces hemos llegado al borde de los gritos y bueno nos tienen que separar. Intentare estar lo mayor alejada de él, no quiero quedar suspendida mi primer día de clases por alboroto en el pasillo, empezar el desorden en el instituto o que se yo.

-Señores pasajeros hemos llegado a su destino, desabróchense los cinturones y esperamos que hayan tenido un buen viaje.

Por fin hemos llegado, acabo de recordar que me faltan unas cosas que preparar para mañana, '_'estoy muerta de sueño''_, jamás volveré a viajar de noche.

_**(Fushimi-Kioto 8:00 p.m.)**_

Soy Saki Fujimoto, mi cabello es castaño y lo llevo hasta el hombro y mis ojos son del mismo color pero más oscuros, soy muy extrovertida y cariñosa. Quiero que ya llegue mañana, mi mama me dijo que me tenía una gran sorpresa y no tengo idea de que puede ser, mañana empiezo la preparatoria y eso me tiene muy contenta ya que habrán muchos chicos nuevos y me gusta conocer gente, seguramente con eso tiene que ver mi sorpresa. Mis vacaciones fueron un poco aburridas pues tenía que cuidar de mis hermanos y ocuparme de ciertas obligaciones en mi hogar, los únicos momentos en que si la pasaba realmente bien era cuando salía al parque o al centro comercial con mis amigas a las cuales extrañare un poco porque no lo niego, muchas veces me pillaron en clases hablando con ellas y no atendiendo la materia, pero no me quejo cuando salíamos del salón, claro echadas por el profesor luego de haber recibido el sermón de los modales y la ética y bla bla bla, íbamos al patio trasero y seguíamos con nuestras largas platicas de chicas, sí que sabíamos cómo divertirnos y molestar al profesor, creo que solo eso extrañare de la secundaria porque a esa vieja gorda con bigotes que teníamos de rectora no me la soportaba ni un día más. Mi relación con los chicos era buena pero no extraordinaria, el que no me agradaba era Taishi Kimura, ese chico sí que era insistente, no pasaban ni dos horas en que lo había rechazado y otra vez volvía a invitarme a salir, mis condolencias para su siguiente víctima y no es que fuera feo, al contrario era muy lindo, tenía el cabello azul y los ojos del mismo color, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueño, Yuto Aihara, mi amor de infancia. Lo conocí cuando tenía cuatro años en el jardín de niños, fue amor a primera vista, nos hicimos buenos amigos al instante y luego de dos años me propuso ser su novia, ese día fue fabuloso, pero cuando cumplió los diez años sus padres fueron transferidos en el trabajo y tuvieron que mudarse a china. El día que me dijo que se iba llore mucho porque lo iba a extrañar y así lo hice y lo sigo haciendo, antes de irse el me prometió que no me olvidaría y que iba a volver y le prometí que lo iba a esperar por eso siempre rechacé a todos los chicos que se me declaraban, porque lo sigo esperando. Aun me escribe y me llama pero muy pocas veces y por poco tiempo. El también termino la secundaria pero no me dijo a cuál asistirá, quisiera que volviera, lo quiero ver, mis padres cuando supieron de lo nuestro lo vieron como algo de niños, un juego infantil y aunque fue una relación en que no pasábamos de agarradas de manos, abrazos inocentes y besos en la mejilla para mí siempre fue algo real y serio y sé que para el también.

-Saki, que se está quemando.-

''_Ay no el arroz''_.- nada mama no es nada.

EL grito de mama me saco de mis pensamientos, casi se quema la cena y con eso quizás pondría en riesgo mi sorpresa. Mejor me apresuro a terminar la cena, aún me faltan muchas cosas que preparar para mañana.

**(Ukyo- Kioto 9:00 p.m.)**

-Entonces ese es el resultado.

-Sí, ahora te falta poco para llegar al nivel de tu hermana, anda tomate un descanso.

''_Este niño sí que crece rápido''_. Mi nombre es Aiko Uchida, tengo el cabello castaño muy oscuro largo y lacio y mis ojos son grises, soy una persona muy estudiosa y educada, me gradué de la secundaria con honores y mañana empiezan las clases en la preparatoria, mis padres me inscribieron a la preparatoria central de Kioto, queda a media hora de aquí en tren, al comienzo no me agrado la idea de estudiar tan lejos pero es una de las mejores en Japón y si quiero asistir a una buena universidad debo estudiar en una buena preparatoria. En las vacaciones me divertí mucho con mi hermanito, él es mi mejor amigo, mañana ingresa a la primaria y eso lo tiene muy feliz, es muy inteligente tanto así que ya aprendió algunos problemas matemáticos. Él dice que quiere ser como yo cuando crezca y eso siempre me da fuerzas para querer destacar y tener una conducta intachable, no puedo ser un mal ejemplo para él. También estudie mucho y creo que voy preparada, no tengo muchas amistades, mis padres siempre me dicen que me lleve con personas con mi misma capacidad de inteligencia que solo así serán buena compañía. A mi corta edad de quince años he ganado muchos premios en matemáticas, deletreo y ciencias. Mi gran sueño es estudiar en Harvard y mis padres me apoyan totalmente. Tengo prohibidas las salidas a mas que sean para estudiar o llevar a mi hermano al parque. Mi vida se resume en esto, números y letras, nunca he tenido novio y no es que me interese pero la mayoría de chicas de mi edad lo tienen, siempre en la secundaria me veían como la sabelotodo y solo se me acercaba cuando necesitaban preguntarme alguna duda, claro de la materia, pasaba en los clubes de matemáticas o lectura, esos eran mis entretenimientos. Estoy empezando a pensar que mi vida es un poco monótona, no aburrida ya que aprender es divertido, o no, creo que empezar a divertirme un poquito no le haría daño a nadie, o sí.

-Yutaru se terminó el descanso.- tanto pensar me olvidaba de sus clases.- Yuti.- me levante a buscarlo, siempre que le doy descanso y le pido que vuelva, regresa.

Lo busque en la sala, el jardín, la cocina y no estaba_, '' ya se, está en su habitación''._

-Yutaru tu descanso ter….- no pude terminar ya que mi pequeño hermano estaba en el suelo en medio de sus juguetes totalmente dormido, me olvidaba que ya era tarde, lo lleve a su cama, lo arrope y le di su beso de buenas noches. Cuando salí le apague la luz, creo que con tanto estudio me olvidaba que es un niño y debe descansar, mejor recojo el desastre que dejamos en la mesa antes de que vuelvan mis padres.

**POV Michi (Fushimi-Kioto 12:00)**

-Enserio crees que esto estuvo bien.- me preguntaba mi hermano un tanto divertido.

-Claro además nadie nos descubrió, mejor relájate y duérmete, mañana no debemos perdernos por nada del mundo ese espectáculo.- le conteste antes de salir a tomar un baño.

''_Quiero ver la cara del rector al llegar y descubrir su pequeña sorpresita''_

Entre a la bañera y me sumergí_, '' que bien me siento luego de una travesurilla''_. Soy Michí Tsujimura, mi cabello lo llevo siempre corto y es de color rojo, soy un poco rebelde y traviesa, me encanta hacer bromas y más si es a alguien a quien detesto, mis mayores cómplices son mi hermano Riki y sus amigos, y no es una pandilla. Mi último año en la secundaria no fue el mejor de todos, estuve a un paso de reprobar pero al final pase sin mayor dificultad y logre disfrutar unas completas vacaciones. La pista de skateboard estuvo repleta pero siempre encontrábamos lugar para practicar, es mi pasatiempo favorito, como en primavera empieza a hacer un poco de calor pase gran parte de ellas en la playa pero siempre en compañía de mi grupo. Mi relación con mis padres no es tan buena, mi papa siempre está viajando por trabajo, mi mama en cosas de ella que no me interesan en lo más mínimo, mi hermana solo sabe hacer una cosa, estudiar, pero no todo está perdido mi hermanito es mi aliado para todo siempre paso tiempo con él, aun me acuerdo cuando hace dos años me presento a sus amigos, luego empezamos a reunirnos y salir más tiempo, juntos descubrimos el skate y así formamos una gran amistad, cuando algo no nos parece reclamamos y no nos dejamos intimidar por nadie, nos gusta jugar pequeñas bromas que no son para tanto. Estudie en un colegio religioso y debido a eso mis padres me consideran una ''niña buena'', cuando salgo con mi hermano siempre digo que vamos a la biblioteca o al templo y en mi maleta llevo la patineta,_ ''que ingenuos que son''_, mañana empiezo la preparatoria y eso me tenía sin cuidado hasta que se me ocurrió la magnífica idea de prepararle una regalo de bienvenida al director, creo que le va a gustar y si no, aprenderá a tener más cuidado con ciertas cosillas. Riki también ingresa a la misma preparatoria aunque es un año menor que yo, creo que con el si será divertido.

''_Creo que ya es suficiente''_.-salí antes de que me diera un resfriado y no pudiera asistir mañana, pero perderme esa carita, no eso ni loca.

Ninguna se imagina lo que el destino les tiene preparado. La vida es una cajita de sorpresas, en el momento menos esperado, todo lo que han logrado construir hasta hoy puede derrumbarse mañana, con una sola palabra, con una sola acción o por una sola persona, tu vida puede cambiar y tomar un giro inesperado, ellas tendrán que aprender a escuchar su corazón, a confiar en ellas misma y en dejarse llevar por la magia de la amistad y la locura del amor verdadero.


End file.
